<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金御良闫】豢猫（中） by lpmnbll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448698">【金御良闫】豢猫（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll'>lpmnbll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:19:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金御良闫 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金御良闫】豢猫（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts">sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接上文：</p><p>    眼前是又一片豁然开朗的雪景。</p><p> </p><p>	惨淡的月光下，殷剑坐在地牢里自顾自收拾伤口的时候，看着一堆染血的白布条，被半截烛火映得斑斑驳驳，甚至根本不知道那种情绪叫作委屈。伸手摸了摸自己毫无知觉的腿，指尖碰到了脚腕上的铃铛。</p><p> </p><p>	银质的铃铛发出了声响，很刺耳。</p><p> </p><p>    三日前：</p><p> </p><p>	“禀.....啊......”</p><p> </p><p>	暗夜幽庭的大宗师扭头看着这个逐渐尸化的暗卫，视线凝聚在他身上诡异蠕动的皮肤处。他咬了咬牙，提剑猛地刺穿他的小腹，一股鲜绿色的血水顿时喷涌出来，同时还有一声不同于人的惨叫。</p><p> </p><p>	他苍白的唇抖了抖，又是圣教。</p><p> </p><p>	咻！不好，暗器！！</p><p> </p><p>	破空声传来，暗卫纷纷掏出武器迎敌，被打落的暗器掉在御冥夜身边，他微微凝眸，那锋利的针尖幽幽发绿，分明是淬了毒。他捡起一枚放在指尖一捏，苍白的皮肤顿时泛起熟悉的青腐。</p><p> </p><p>	这些，全都是噬魂蛊。</p><p> </p><p>	倒了两个暗卫，毒素发作得很快，当场便全身腐烂瘫倒在地，此等厉害的暗器和凭空出现的噬魂蛊，御冥夜不由攥紧了拳，残雪出鞘，银白的剑尖点着前方的废墟。</p><p> </p><p>	“是圣教所为，埋在他们教中的线人，昨天夜里遭到刺杀，一击毙命。”立在旁边的暗卫禀告道，正准备出手试探，对方便被人在百步之外当场击杀。</p><p> </p><p>	妖物！就应该直接一把火当场把那些圣教叛徒的尸体烧毁，结果叫那人逃了不说，还被逮到机会回来报复……他紧蹙着眉，忽然又想起个事，殷剑也擅长用毒，会不会他，给御冥夜下了噬魂蛊？</p><p> </p><p>	“消息无误？”他转身又问道。</p><p> </p><p>	暗卫点了点头。突然汗涔涔地说不出一句完整的话，捂着发疼的胸口只觉得身上的脏腑全都错了位，张口就是一滩血。</p><p> </p><p>	“大宗主，禀大宗主！！药师，药师刚刚从少主体内勾出了一只.....蛊虫。”</p><p> </p><p>	圣教真是无孔不入，居然在全族的身上下了蛊虫，大宗主面色沉凝地在御冥夜的房间里待了一会儿，另一头传来御冥夜情况不好的消息，像是因为身体剧烈运动之后伤口迸裂，用了很多止血的药材都没有用。</p><p> </p><p>	身后传来影卫的声音，大宗主神色蓦地一肃，“给我查！把那个人，给我找出来！”</p><p> </p><p>	“是。”</p><p> </p><p>	子时过半，大宗主让人将内庭里里外外全部清理了一遍，全族的情况最先稳定下来，上了年纪的人一听自己阴沟里翻船着了道顿时气不打一处来，“这群圣教的肮脏玩意儿，把主意打到老夫头上，真是岂有此理！”</p><p> </p><p>	大宗主听闻，赶往内阁探望，视线落到他儿子胸前，白色的中衣渗出大片大片的青血，他却仿佛感觉不到一丝一毫的痛苦，但离他最近的大宗主却看到那双幽冷的眸子里涌出一股名为懊恼的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>	大宗主微皱着眉，似乎在衡量御冥夜现在的状态，他直接上去扣住了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>	“夜儿，夜儿？可有不适？”</p><p> </p><p>	只是御冥夜听到他的声音转过头，那双眼里的冷光却让他愣了愣神，这不是他熟悉的目光。他龇了龇牙，狠狠地瞪了一眼大宗师，就在众人以为他要松手的时候，却见他飞起一脚直接把七十多岁的老头踹翻，大宗师闪身避过。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜眼底凶光乍现，一抬腿又要往他身上踹去。</p><p> </p><p>	4.“那又如何，与你同死，我乐意。”</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜还是没能将人藏好，消息还是传到了大宗主的耳中。</p><p> </p><p>	“已经半月了，抓我到底想干什么？要杀要剐，痛快点，成天锁着我，算什么本事！”殷剑微怔片刻，愤愤咬牙，紧攥的双手扯得锁链簌簌作响。</p><p> </p><p>	“你以为，你们这些丑事没人知道吗？等我逃出去，定将你们的恶行昭告天下，亲手废了你这孽畜......” 话音未落他脸色一变，仰起头双手绞紧了锁链，一瞬间勾勒出五道红痕。</p><p> </p><p>	大宗主冷眼瞧着他很快被冷汗濡湿的发丝，苍白的面容上双眸失了先前的凶厉，只剩备受折磨的疼痛和迷惘，看着他骤然痛得惨白的脸，缓缓仰起头，凑近他凌乱发间的耳垂，轻吹了口气：</p><p> </p><p>	 “我看起来脾气很好吗？”掌刑的随从轻信放下烙铁，一只手捂住他嘴巴，另一只手朝他泼了一大桶冷水。</p><p> </p><p>	暗室里，殷剑还被牢牢绑缚在刑架上不停地告饶，烧得通红的烙铁狠狠地粘在他的胸前，发出滋啦的声响，几乎要疼晕过去，一股烧焦的味道弥漫开。</p><p> </p><p>	大宗主的亲信背着少主，又是一番言行逼，多少供出了一点秘闻。亲信立马拿着供词颠颠的跑到大宗主面前，请他过目。谁知大宗主看也不看，手指一下一下叩着桌面，冷声质问道：“就这些？”</p><p> </p><p>    那人扑通一下跪在地面的大宗主低着头，答道：“回大宗主，真的就这些。”</p><p> </p><p>	大宗主冷笑一下：“审，继续审。要么审你，要么审他。”冷厉的神情在微弱的烛光映衬下，让人不寒而栗。</p><p> </p><p>	“听......听命。”那人起身，欲要转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>	“慢着，把内情一字不落的写出来，本宗主有的是耐心在这里耗下去。”</p><p> </p><p>	“还有，瞒着少主。”</p><p> </p><p>	相安无事过了几天，御冥夜没有再去烦扰殷剑，倒是派了几个医术最高明的药师去好生看望。只是这一日，药师去了后迟迟没有信鸽飞来。暗夜幽庭后院里，御冥夜手执三尺剑，身姿飘逸，飞动跳跃间，来去无影，手上剑花挽起，竹叶刷刷飘落，一进一退间，尽显高手风华。</p><p> </p><p>	片刻之后，落地收剑，吐纳一口气，转头质问：“什么？父亲把人怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>	随从一脸惊恐地摇头：“少主！少主，不是我们不拦着，是老宗主硬要闯进去......”</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜匆匆收了剑，拿起那把玉箫就前往大厅，还未踏入正厅就看到一行人抬着什么东西。远远望见，一袭胭脂红绣锦凤罗衣似是被利刃划过，残破凌乱，堪堪蔽体，裸露在外的皮肤青青紫紫。</p><p> </p><p>    伤痕遍布，几乎不成人形，天太暗，御冥夜看不真切。</p><p> </p><p>	那人的面容被长发遮掩了，只余了一双眼，映着月色，乌沉沉的一片，黑的全不见底。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜心下一叹，只离开了三五天的功夫，那牙尖嘴利的跋扈劲儿尽数退了，竟换了这副凄惨形容，让她一时说不出话了。寒胭乌沉沉的眸子掠过他，突然向他伸出手，御冥夜下意识去回握，他指尖在她衣袖一角划过，极细微的触感。</p><p> </p><p>	视线一时落在他手上，确实一只使惯了暗器的手掌，浸满鬼魂的怨忿，白惨惨的，指节细瘦，手却极稳，沿着金丝捻线的暗红色衣袖看上去。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜进大厅垂眸，空荡的房内，回响着这清脆却又无力的琴声，直钻耳内，显的十分凄清，也许房内唯一有生机的，就数那书案上怒放的海棠花了，红艳，艳得刺人眼。</p><p> </p><p>	“父亲，非要今晚不可么？”</p><p> </p><p>	“对，非要不可。”</p><p> </p><p>	一身素色的锦缎更是衬得御冥夜翩翩风流，此时的他站的笔直。他一脚掠过散乱在地上的书卷，细看的话，还会发现铺盖在上面的一层灰尘。一步，两步，他向那红艳的海棠慢慢移去，停在它的面前，居高临下的看着它，就像十年前他的父亲看着他一样。</p><p> </p><p>	“不行。”他别过脑袋，再也不顺从，神态甚至有些冷漠。</p><p> </p><p>	两天前的丑时，他独自一人去了天一阁。天一阁，是暗夜幽庭的藏书楼。藏书多记载了魔物的习性、三界内的毒蛊、和解毒的方法。</p><p> </p><p>	来到封尘已久的阁楼，他拿起一本破旧的古籍拂去灰尘，打开书。书里记载了鹓鶵的血可救治百伤。然噬魂之毒，须与情投意合之人神魂交融减轻痛苦，其毒性，根本无药可救。</p><p> </p><p>	他体内噬魂蛊的毒，早晚会随着时间蔓延到身体的五脏六腑，除非有人噬魂“引灵”。</p><p> </p><p>	“他若是死了，我定不能活，父亲是想将夜儿，也逼到绝路？”突然像被人狠狠抽了一鞭，御冥夜脸上颜色褪尽，只余一片雪白。他紧紧抿住唇，眼睫在他掌下急剧地震颤。</p><p> </p><p>	“你！！”老宗主扬起手臂欲教训他一番。</p><p> </p><p>	不巧，一小侍者端着药进来，冷不丁瓷碗掉在地上，摔得四分五裂，乌黑的药汁染脏了他素色的衣衫，他却无知无觉地看着这个自己称之为父亲的男人。</p><p> </p><p>    那一行人，终被御冥夜骑马追上，拦路将人截了走。他将殷剑整个人裹在髦蓬中，这人凉透了的身子才有了点儿暖意。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜紧紧抱着他，眼中是从未见过的惊慌之色。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑脸色白得吓人，似要与雪融为一体，嘴角却慢慢蔓延出血迹，红得刺目，他反倒丝毫不在意般轻声开口：“假仁假义，作何......”声音沙哑，他想露出笑来，可是一动便是浑身蚀骨的疼。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑一直不太喜欢冷天，总觉得寒风中带着一股血的腥甜味。</p><p> </p><p>	肩膀上的血染红了他的衣袍，暗红色的血腥顺着胳膊，沿着指尖低落，很快地面就汇聚成一滩红色的镜面。感受到怀中人的呼吸愈来愈弱，御冥夜无收紧手臂，仿佛这样就能传递一些温暖给他。</p><p> </p><p>	“我带你回去。”御冥夜眉角轻皱，还是弯下腰把他打横抱起，轻叱道：“殷少主，事到如今，你说什么也无用。”</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜周身发冷，心头又开始觉出苦味了，这会儿觉得自己也是将死之人，竟产生了一种共情，直叫他声音沙哑眼眶酸涩。</p><p> </p><p>	“滚....我活不久，你也活....不久。”殷剑清澈的眼眸失了光泽，他轻轻闭上眼，有气无力道，血迹大片大片地从他口中涌出，溅落在雪地上，比红梅还要刺目。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜的马匹不安分的甩着马蹄，他手握缰绳，双眼凝视着前方，一贯的自信张扬，温暖的眸子冷如冰霜。怀里的人喘着薄气，薄唇抿成一条线，难得谦和的面孔不敢有丝毫大意，手臂滴着血水，白净的脸庞沾了鲜血，身上早就没了牙尖利齿与愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>	他永远也不会感受到，御冥夜这人怎样伸出柔软的双臂勾住他的脖子，眼里波光流转，如雪花膏一样的唇紧贴着他的耳际，浅尝辄止，濡湿的呼吸让整个世界沦陷在一种旖旎的滋味里。</p><p> </p><p>	最后，小心翼翼地将他裹更紧了，竟然用沙哑甜腻的声音，告诉他：</p><p> </p><p>	“那又如何，能与你同死，我乐意。”</p><p> </p><p>	5.他豢养的食物成熟了。</p><p> </p><p>	腊八之前，江湖神医周仙人到了暗夜幽庭，他看着冷清的后厢不由拧起了眉，这个没大没小的少主，依旧没有亲自来迎接自己。</p><p> </p><p>	“带路！”</p><p> </p><p>	这位神仙医圣本对暗夜幽庭没什么好感，要不是这小子在信里或明或暗地诬陷他不敢医治奇毒，他这是被激将法给激出来的。</p><p> </p><p>    被人下了脸面他也不恼，便当自己是带路小厮客客气气地将医圣请到了少主的内厢，两个药童站在门口把一行人拦了下来，“闲杂人等不得入内。”</p><p> </p><p>	大老远从江湖来的医圣脸顿时一僵，他几时成了闲杂人等？</p><p> </p><p>	他立刻站直了身子摆足了姿态，可药童马上又低头摇了摇脑袋，“少主吩咐过，谁人都不能进去。”</p><p> </p><p>    当即一拂手，“既然不让老夫看诊，那老夫这就回去！”紧闭的房门忽然吱呀一声开了，御冥夜连忙拱手赔了礼，请人赶紧入门。</p><p> </p><p>    他点了点头，迈步走进房间，现在还是早晨，殷剑还在昏睡着。他死死地盯着地上肤色青白骨瘦如柴的雌雄模辩男子，这种决裂的伤势他行走江湖近百年，倒是第一次见。</p><p> </p><p>	又瞧见这人微微发红的眼尾，这等姿容绝好，当真是雌雄莫辨的六界美人，怕是再也找不出第二个如他这般绝世无双、姿色比皎洁玉月还要狠过几分的人了。</p><p> </p><p>	难怪少主这般上心。</p><p> </p><p>	榻上纤细的身影如同被风吹倒一般，医圣抬手给他诊脉，手掌触到一片冰凉，这让医圣瞬间脊背有些僵硬，努力保持住自己的表情没有变化，他微微抬头，此时殷剑的手指正贴在他的手背之上，和他想象中的一样，那样的冰冷，没有温度。他手指搭得越久脸色越难看。</p><p> </p><p>	只是，这人真的还活着么？</p><p> </p><p>	“元气透支，伤及内脏。”半晌，他叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>	“若是放在以往还好说些，可他身上的寒毒已经沉积许久，此刻不宜再将寒铁留在身边，甚至最好早些入夏让寒毒自然减退几分。”</p><p> </p><p>	末了，医圣还颇有些无奈的补充一句，“一些误食的毒物已解，这段时间需仔细调养一番，应该问题不大。”</p><p> </p><p>	之后十日，殷剑也没有清醒。十日内，御冥夜不眠不休，除了发毒时忍不住闭门修炼将养之外，都死死守着殷剑。</p><p> </p><p>	许是养得累了，在第十一天入夜的档口，榻上的人慢慢起了身，听到殷剑干咳了两声，御冥夜从侍者手中接过汤药，吹了吹一小口一小口喂给殷剑。这时，他的脸色已经有了一些血色，可闻到汤药的苦涩味一瞬间瞳孔收缩脸色苍白，一个拂袖打翻了汤药，反手就给了御冥夜狠狠一巴掌。</p><p> </p><p>	啪！！</p><p> </p><p>	像想起来什么一样，又是狠狠一巴掌，御冥夜也不躲避，脸上被刮出了血痕也毫无反抗之意，就那么顺理成章让他发泄恨意，两掌下来脸颊是麻木又火辣辣，嘴角也隐约尝到了血的味道。</p><p> </p><p>	“御冥夜，还不忘演戏，咳咳！” 他扯着御冥夜的衣领，又打了几拳头，打着打着，忽然就喘得紧了，整个人开始剧烈的发抖。须臾间泪如雨下的发疯一样推开他，缩着遍体鳞伤的身子撕心裂肺地哭喊出来。</p><p> </p><p>	“为什么要救我....你这般算什么，把我当什么！！”</p><p> </p><p>	“滚，滚开！！”他双眼发红拼命的摇晃御冥夜，已经崩溃与癫狂，刚刚恢复了几分体力的身体，一下子虚弱无力。仿佛一瞬间被抽空了所有气血，整个人瘫软在榻上，喉中仅仅残留着断续嘶哑的呻吟，当真令人心碎。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜看他一时不想见到自己，就一步一步离开厢房，他不敢看床榻上的人，害怕多看他一眼，自己辛辛苦苦建立起的堤坝再一次会被情感的洪水冲个粉碎。</p><p> </p><p>	夜了，他再次来到寝室内，发现殷剑蜷缩在床边，双手死死抓住床沿，喉咙里发出呜咽的声音，双目赤红，他的脖子上的一道青紫色的痕迹，是药物夹杂花情毒啃噬着他五脏六腑留下的烙印。</p><p> </p><p>	吃了药之后，殷剑总是发热，只是似是有意无意用双腿勾住御冥夜不住挺动的腰肢，冰肌如玉，肤白若雪，眼角唇角画着这世间最艳丽的红，白嫩的脸颊上晰出惹人怜爱的粉色。</p><p> </p><p>	安神的香，偶尔也会催情，他豢养的食物成熟了。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑早已神志不清，似邀请人万般摆弄。</p><p> </p><p>	“御冥夜，你....”那领口露出一支白皙的脖颈。直到御冥夜自身后圈住他的腰，一只手不甚安分地滑进他衣襟里，殷剑才唔了一声伸手挡住他，有点难受地半蹙起眉。</p><p> </p><p>	那是他第一次看见御冥夜流露出一个人真正该有的，那种在世俗烟火里缠绕过的蚀骨铭心、七情六欲。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜紧闭双唇伸手，捂住他叫唤的樱唇，将眼前的娇媚玉人翻了个身，然后双手熟练地抚上他盈盈一握的腰肢，一言不发，除了额角沁出的汗珠，隐忍冷静的神色仿佛完全没有沉浸在这场性事中一般。</p><p> </p><p>	可是御冥夜的手掌刚附上自己灼热麻痛的臀部，那些抵抗竟不争气地灰飞烟散。他的指肚拂过伤痕，引起一阵阵轻颤。殷剑一时分不清这是疼痛还是轻抚带来的感官颤栗，酥酥麻麻的。</p><p> </p><p>	“别乱摸……拿开你狗爪，啊！”御冥夜没听他的。轻轻一捏乳尖，殷剑立刻绷紧腰身，不受控制地惊叫了一声。御冥夜装聋作哑的功夫一流，任他如何含蓄恳求都当没听见，只专心致志地埋头吮咬左侧。</p><p> </p><p>	“你，你居然，你.....做什么。” 玉箫勾开细长的衣带，执箫的手剥尽掩体的服裳。终于坦诚相对，洁白莹润的身体像还未破茧而出的蚕，丝滑而神秘。又好似夏末半熟透的果实，甘甜又青涩。</p><p> </p><p>   “煽风点火。” 御冥夜将半张脸埋进他的胸口，动作像在用玉簪挑动银烛。更要命的是，他嗤的笑出了声，呼出的燥热而暧昧的气息烧红了他的耳根。</p><p> </p><p>	“殷少主不是让我，狗爪子拿开？”还没啃几下，殷剑那颗乳珠已经充血胀大，被舌头玩弄得异常敏感，起先的胀痛不知什么时候被酸软的麻痒所取代，任他又啃又舔地胡作非为</p><p> </p><p>	“滚，滚.....哈.....”殷剑的声音有些哑，也没制止那游离于厚重华服之上绕指的温柔。殷剑的颈子软绵绵的歪在了他的臂弯里，心甘情愿的倒在了他的桎梏里，任凭他处置。</p><p> </p><p>	薄纱帐内，春色旖旎，香汗淋漓，红帐摇曳。这红帐的悸动催生了“下流”的情色欲望。御冥夜当然知晓，他的大美人再不好色，也逃脱不了“龙性本淫”的宿命。</p><p> </p><p>	察觉到此人的淫性，殷剑刚开口骂说一句“好你个色胚！”，不料修长的手指长驱而入，绊惹着他的唇齿，搅弄着他的腹地，殷剑含混着呜呜了几声，吸也不是，咬也不是。他别无选择只能勉强含着，任涎水源源不断的流出嘴角，也只能抬眼看着。</p><p> </p><p>  “是你...是你先招惹我的！”</p><p> </p><p>  “啊......嘶啊嗯.....” 趁着殷剑被亲得情动，身子骨都软了，御冥夜才缓缓放开他嘴唇，顺势膝盖挤进人双腿之间，下体骤然一凉，他的手指正在揉捻。</p><p> </p><p>	“怎么？还怕我伤了你不成？”没有人愿意粗暴的拨开丝缕，也没有人舍得蹂躏新鲜的果实。世人皆有怜美之心，更何况，殷剑的聪慧灵动决定了他不属于宗族，而只配完璧的属于自己。</p><p> </p><p>	他也不愿伤了他。</p><p> </p><p>	“怕？...怕了我，我就不会同你......”御冥夜将修长的手指抽离，定在他的视线中，眼角漏下一抹笑意。殷剑急忙挪开，一侧脸，入目的却是胸前的雪白盛放在他手心，其中一点蓓蕾，更是被他玩弄出上好的颜色。</p><p> </p><p>   “同我如何？”</p><p> </p><p>	同他鱼水之欢、同他生死与共？飞升又跌落？</p><p> </p><p>   “无事！我殷剑素来愚钝，不，不谙房事......多有得罪，还请少主担待！”御冥夜修长的手指被湿润过后，北出，一路南下，欲行至葱茏无人烟的地方。</p><p> </p><p>	素来愚钝，不谙房事？所以，每次紧紧咬着肩膀也不会发出舒坦的叫声？</p><p> </p><p>	“不.....” 一根，两根，三根，他的神情仿佛在转轴，试箫。御冥夜又信手拈来了几个露珠般轻柔圆润的泛音。而后拂扫而过，势如疾风闪电，和箫凛冽，铮铮鸣响。下意识的推拒说出口，连殷剑自己都后悔。</p><p> </p><p>	此时拒绝为时已晚，御冥夜眼疾手快，抓住了他不安分的双手，禁锢在头顶。</p><p> </p><p>	“唔唔.....啊哈....”殷剑双眸眯着，唇轻喘着开启，无意识的舔舐御冥夜的侧脸，这个不成体统的吻，轻盈纯洁的宛如一片雪花。这细碎的呻吟拉开了长夜的幔帐，有什么在蠢蠢欲动，翩然起舞。</p><p> </p><p>	就这几下拨弄，殷剑身子又酥麻了一寸，终于连玉箫都制止不住，任它坠落在地。双耳如洁白连璧，又藏在青丝中，娇小惹人。他整个琴身都在颤抖，动人的娇喘一波波的奏出，妩媚和淫靡流转在眼角的泪水上，鲜艳欲滴。如今被轻怜密爱一番更显晶莹，连着覆额的乱发一起，是撩动御冥夜心弦的动人风景。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑也顾不得什么礼义廉耻，朦胧间瞧见御冥夜起身，去取桃花膏的动作，还以为他就这么要走，连忙扯住御冥夜的衣角，一开口嗓音都带了哭腔：“御冥夜.....你.....”</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜下身早就硬热得不行，闻言更是头皮一炸，眸色深沉了些许，俯身盯住那双湿漉漉的眼睛：“我什么？”</p><p> </p><p>	“我不走，我走了，你可如何是好。”御冥夜随即一口含住，用力啜一口。转身拎起他一只脚踝往肩头一架，动作间牵扯开两瓣臀，露出里边汁水淋漓的入口。想来是药物敏感的缘故，连碰都没碰就已经湿成这样，大概是不需要再扩张了，只需将膏体轻柔涂上那个地方。</p><p> </p><p>	床下牙尖嘴利挠人的小辣椒，此刻化成货真价实的妖精一般挺着腰，把一对被亵玩得殷红的胸乳往御冥夜手里送。左侧那只微微瘪下去一点，握在掌心触感绵软，被人蹂躏得不成样子，乳尖缀了一圈牙印，显得过分可怜。</p><p> </p><p>	他茫然地开合了几下嘴唇，只觉得后边空虚得紧，身上也涨得疼，诸多难受不知从何说起。最后泫然欲泣地蹙紧眉头，低声喃喃。</p><p> </p><p>	“混账！！！我难受......你快些......”催着挠着人的脸面，直到那根尺寸可观的巨物便直直抵了上来，殷剑被刺激得猛然仰起头，喉结无声地上下滚动。前戏仓促，他吃得有些费力，操熟了的身子却并没有觉得很痛，只是半阖着眼急促地喘。</p><p> </p><p>	凶巴巴的这人儿卸下防备，一心和他交缠，洞穴渐渐放松。</p><p> </p><p>   “殷少主，才几日没得到滋润，就这般急迫？”里面滚烫，竟比平日还要紧上几分，御冥夜被他绞得头皮发麻，缓缓地抽了口凉气。</p><p> </p><p>	“闭，闭嘴！嗯......” 一次次顶进深处，激起肠壁越发猛烈收缩，两个地方一开一合、一进一退配合的天衣无缝，殷剑一声长叹，在他高潮迭起的拨弄下终是余音绕梁。</p><p> </p><p>	“殷剑，殷少主，我可以闭嘴，你骂啊，不骂我还不习惯。”御冥夜腻在他耳畔唤他，终于重又开始不轻不重地律动起来。殷剑只觉得那唤他的声音仿佛隔了好远，意识几欲出窍，下半身却被牢牢地钉在床榻上，溺死在这一片温热的情潮。</p><p> </p><p>	也是半个多月没沾荤腥了，御冥夜使劲儿给了他几个让人直直发抖的深顶，满意地看着身下人哭泣着发出阵阵暧昧又急促的呼喘，泪水纷纷滑过脸颊，与唇角间未来得及吞咽的津液混在一起，滴落在两人绯红交缠的肉体上。</p><p> </p><p>	“你....唔....这时候了还讨什么骂！！！无耻！！”又被顶着那个地方迟迟不肯放慢顶撞，他眼泪止不住地往下掉，御冥夜一只手掐着他的窄腰深入浅出地顶弄，另一只手拢住右乳细细地揉。</p><p> </p><p>	“站起来。”御冥夜拍了拍殷剑的后背，原来已憋出了一身薄汗。起来时，殷剑脚有些站不稳，借着力道抓住了御冥夜的手臂，差点倒入他的怀中。</p><p> </p><p>	“别，别....嗯.....”像是走在云巅，一步一步触感柔软，但一不小心便会掉下万丈深滩，身后挨操的部位还是疼得发紧，殷剑却少了上次那般龇牙咧嘴，只因刚刚在数不清多少次的被粗暴的性器顶撞时，身体自作主张地起了微妙反应。感觉身上被手指点了几处地方，他两只脚绷直的弓着.....漂亮的脚趾头微微蜷曲着。</p><p> </p><p>	熏香缭绕，御冥夜又开始贪婪地一遍又一遍的要着他。</p><p> </p><p>	“你，你就是小畜生！！还.....能硬.....”无措地被逼着绞着吞着那炙热的坚挺，一时间神志迷离，可那根东西来来去去半天只见不断增大却没有丝毫要泄欲的迹象。而自己在这个年轻气盛的少年连番折腾与前后刺激下，早就失去了招架之力，软绵绵瘫倒在他怀里，任他一次次为所欲为去。</p><p> </p><p>	“啊——哈——”殷剑短促地惊叫一声，便有奶汁从乳孔溢了出来，约是憋得久了，竟不似先前丝丝缕缕地淌，而是一小股一小股地喷溅。</p><p> </p><p>	各色来路不明的液体在床铺上湿漉漉地混了一片，二人只能转战到了地上继续纠缠、继续欢爱。</p><p> </p><p>    焚香缭绕，帐暖烛红。</p><p> </p><p>	这红烛泪啊轻轻闪烁，房间内又重新充满了男子勾人的娇喘与缠绵悱恻的靡靡之音。</p><p> </p><p>	天边微露出些许鱼肚白，眉眼舒展的英俊男子睁开眼从地上坐起，睁开眼看见枕边人还在熟睡，走到衣架旁边拿起上面青线细细雕缝的墨袍，自顾自地洗漱穿衣。轻手轻脚的穿好衣裳离开。地上原本熟睡的人，也揉了揉眼睛昏昏沉沉地睁开。</p><p> </p><p>    痛，全身骨头，筋脉，肌肤都如寸断一般钻心的疼痛，席卷体内每一寸神经的疼痛感像是要将自己撕扯成碎片。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑被久违的疼痛感生生扯醒，却因痛感而失去力气，连睁开眼这样的事情都做不到。</p><p> </p><p>	“嘶——混账畜生！”他的下半身已经因为痛觉麻木，轻微的颤抖都没有，蓄力良久，眼皮似有千钧之重，殷剑终于艰难睁开眼，还没来得及看清眼前，痛感又袭来，眼前一黑，一阵眩晕。只好放弃起身，努力让自己的视线看起来清明一些。</p><p> </p><p>    临近年关，子时的更声响。</p><p> </p><p>    殷剑已经恢复的十有八九，白天被折腾了一下午，晚上御冥夜打算放过他，独自去了前院习武。入了夜，殷剑又一次被一层虚汗打湿，镇定自若的表情逐渐崩塌，握剑的手颤抖不已，嘴唇也在哆嗦着：“不....不是这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>	“你杀了人，杀人就要偿命！”一个虚幻的声音传入他的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>	“人不是我杀的，不是我杀的！”</p><p> </p><p>	“哈哈哈哈哈哈，不是你杀的？夜少主怎么会袒护你，而不是将你千刀万剐呢！”那人说话的声音越来越重，让人毫无招架之力。</p><p> </p><p>	四周是一片猩红血海，他无法动弹，无法逃脱，绝望恐惧侵袭着他。一阵强光刺入，血海被生生扯开一道裂缝，他看到一个模糊的人影，身着黑衣，那个人手持一把剑，剑柄上有圣教的印记。</p><p> </p><p>	黑衣男子慢慢走近，他想逃，却无处可去。</p><p> </p><p>	是季川。</p><p> </p><p>    那一成不变的脸孔又浮现在他的面前，语调淡淡，说的话却让人伤心：“你令为弟失望。”殷剑也离他越来越远：“没想到你真的害死了族人，我季川就当不认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>	“别，别！！季川！！”他伸出手掌想抓住渐行渐远的背影，然而抓住的是一团虚无的青烟。被人冤枉不可怕，可怕的是让自己最亲近的人为自己失望。</p><p> </p><p>	银白的软甲被鲜血浸透，森然长剑映出季川绛红的眼，蜿蜒没有尽头的青海湖畔，他仿佛看见红衣的季川疾驰而来，撕开灰色的云层，一道天光乍然倾泻在他身上，身后是被熊熊火光照亮的圣教。</p><p> </p><p>	最后，他单膝跪地，剑身插在黄土中，手持剑柄，眼神涣散。</p><p> </p><p>	“我没有，我没有！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>	被剑刺穿的瞬间，一切消失不见，原来只是一场梦境。可这场梦，做的未免太过真实，就像曾经经历过一样。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑忽然被一阵锥心刺骨的痛惊醒，他深呼一口气登时从地上坐起。靠在旁边打盹的侍女被突如其来的动静一惊，见殷剑汗涔涔地探了大半个身子在床外，好像要爬出来似的，他顿时害怕地退了退步，随后赶紧起身去外面叫人。</p><p> </p><p>	接近心脏的地方仿佛被人用什么利器刺穿，他疼得目光有些涣散，哆哆嗦嗦地撑着床沿起身，好不容易愈合的伤口忽然淌下一道又一道血痕。</p><p> </p><p>	门外值夜的侍卫赶来，见殷剑一身是血地走到门口，在昏暗的光线下形容可怖，如厉鬼般十分瘆人。颤抖的手按住了自己的左胸，那里平白流了很多血，殷剑的身形一抽一抽的，脚下如同踩了一缕烟从众人面前冲了出去，一群人连忙追了上来。</p><p> </p><p>   他整日被关在室内，也不熟地势，晃晃悠悠跑了半天，也不知自己要到哪里去，他赤着脚在暗夜幽庭里到处跑，嗡嗡作响的耳朵仿佛听到了血管的鼓动声，他跌撞着摔了一跤，却在身体落地之前飞速弹起掠了出去，快要追上他的侍卫顿时又被远远地甩在了后面。</p><p> </p><p>	一道劲风刮进了暗夜幽庭另一侧的厢房，放大的瞳孔盈满烁烁冷光，一见地上倒了几个侍卫。他怒睁的眼环视着周围的每一个角落，侍卫不敢靠近他又不敢伤害他，两边正僵持的时候瘦削的身形却猛地朝其中一个侍卫撞了过去，对方害怕地退到一旁，他直接飞身扑向旁边低矮的灌木。</p><p> </p><p>	6.给一巴掌再喂点糖？真把他当孽畜来驯化？</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑踉踉跄跄，赤足奔入这苍茫的雪夜。</p><p> </p><p>	那些锋利的雪花，割破褴褛衣衫，在他这副残破的躯体上汲取热量。恶风席卷而来，凌乱披散的长发便与世间纷扰一同起舞，欺侮他为逃跑残存的体力。</p><p> </p><p>	他抹了把脸，滚烫而黏腻的液体便蹭到脸上。这感觉就像他们刚从那颗强劲有力的心脏中涌出来，而这双报了仇的、已丢掉了刀的手仍在颤抖——那时他唇瓣翕动，没吐出声音的话却推着他犹豫的右手上再加把劲，原本是从床垫下抽出的匕首便全然捅穿他心口，从伤，变成无法挽回。</p><p> </p><p>    可他没想挽回。</p><p> </p><p>    那些帐幔缭绕，红烛长明的画面让人无法忘却。手腕间的青痕、唇瓣磕破冒出的血珠，他双脚分绑两侧任他索取、痛到男儿有泪时仍不留情面地受“鞭挞”还要哑着嗓子喊他“相公”的时候，他可否念过一句挽回？拘他于方寸之地，做供他消遣的玩物，只有他兽欲得到满足时，垂怜恩赐的几个吻，缱绻缠绵，却让人恶心。</p><p> </p><p>	他早说过，会杀了他。</p><p> </p><p>	在这个初雪的夜，听簌簌雪落，整冠以待，假意逢迎，邀赴云雨。佯做情动同他兴致勃勃驰骋，生理反应下的身体随人欲海沉浮。发髻在床铺间揉乱了，松散披落，长衫被汗打湿黏糊糊贴在身上，就嗔一声怨他性急换来低沉笑声与更高昂的“兴致”。</p><p> </p><p>	烟花灿烂一眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>	这虚弱身体险不敌折腾几乎晕倒，而此时他终于结束，将他腰间紧扣唇齿相偎赠他悠长的吻。而他也险些醉倒于此番温存，只在挪移间按到床下硬物，迷蒙的头脑便顷刻清醒。当趁此刻决绝动手，手起刀落解决一切。眼前那双含情脉脉的眸子便因此涂满诧异，又带着纵容与溺爱紧阖。</p><p> </p><p>	他终于逃离。</p><p> </p><p>	眼前的世界渐渐模糊，然后是一片一片的黑暗，目光所及之处似乎全是这满夜的星星在闪烁着。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑挨冻惯了，出来的时候只着了一件单衣也不觉得有什么不妥。可惜天色渐晚也没能找回去，寒意渐渐侵袭上来，冷不防一阵阴风灌进衣领，吹得他牙都僵了。已经有半响没有听到追来的脚步，殷剑警惕的停了动作半蹲休息四下观望，这是一片梅林，梅花？</p><p> </p><p>	看来是真的甩掉了，他回身准备离开，却被扑了满怀。</p><p> </p><p>	“啧。”暗啧一声传来。</p><p> </p><p>	“你！撒手！！怎么可能？！”刚回身就对上了那双带着勾玉的血眸，殷剑吓得浑身一抖紧接着就被墨发怒气满颊的少年重重的推翻在地，两抹身影同时坠地，扑溅起的梅花瓣撒了他们一身。</p><p> </p><p>	“滚开！！放开我！啊！”后脑勺直接碰在了地面上，殷剑咬牙。</p><p> </p><p>	我怎么甩不掉你呢？</p><p> </p><p>	“身子没痊愈，殷少主就到处乱跑，是我对你不够好？”把他覆盖在身下的少年好似有些癫狂，眸子里透出的除了愤怒还有近乎于悲痛至极的苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>	“不好！你放开我！”殷剑吃力的想推开却发现压制他的少年似乎听不进他的话语，正把脸庞塞进自己的脖颈里使劲吸闻。</p><p> </p><p>	“你，你又想干什么？！”像发情的兽，御冥夜似乎已经开始把吸闻变成酌咬，殷剑的眸子瞬间盛满怒气。</p><p> </p><p>	“再咬，我定要了你性命！！！”殷剑晃晃身子，一袭火红袍袖，三千发丝随风飘舞，一双梅花眼朦胧微翘的俊秀公子。</p><p> </p><p>	他整个人被抽取了所有气力一般跌坐在雪地上，嘴角慢慢渗出丝丝血迹。粉绾色衣衫被风掀起一角，如瀑青丝飞舞。御冥夜忽觉此时此景似曾相识，心头隐隐发痛，停下了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>	“取我性命？若你真有那个能力？还会被我像狗一样追？”不知有意无意，御冥夜将殷剑挡在了身后。</p><p> </p><p>	“你才是狗！”</p><p> </p><p>	“殷少主，跟我回去吧。”墨蓝色的袖子在他面前一甩，扬起一地落雪。 殷剑看见自己成了那雪地里逃窜的鹿，火热的心因恐惧而激烈跳动，被他搭弓引箭，一箭贯穿。</p><p> </p><p>    “你是怎么追上我的！” 爬起来摆出备战姿态的殷剑，小脸紧绷如临大敌。</p><p> </p><p>	“这是我的猎场，你，是猎物。过来，到我身边来。”他的双眼似乎在发出微微的红光，殷剑有些意识飘离，慢慢的在他的嗓音里放松了紧绷的身体，一步步朝他走去，眼神也迷离起来。</p><p> </p><p>	“你这人，别以为救了我一次，就得意忘形。”灌木丛中传出一道慵懒魅惑的声音，渐渐地显出身形来，红衣墨发、丹唇凤眼，颜似好女，真真美得人心神难放，勾魂夺魄。</p><p> </p><p>	 “我若是你肯开口求我，或许我能多留你活几日。” 御冥夜一脸快意，眼角都带着笑，话语却是说不出的狠毒。</p><p> </p><p>	能让御冥夜迷上的，也是个狠角色，封闭又浩瀚，幼稚又狡诈。</p><p> </p><p>	“殷少主，莫非又想用毒药？？”</p><p> </p><p>	“我用不着毒药，我就是毒药。”殷剑在他的马背上咬着他的喉结对他说。御冥夜却宠溺地笑着低头亲吻他的脖颈，哄着他嬉笑怒骂都用尽力气，感受他的胸腔中强有力的律动，嗅他身上干燥混着草药的味道。</p><p> </p><p>	“让我快活死的毒药是么？”御冥夜的一只手与他五指相扣，他抬起另一只空着的手，捋了捋头发，眼角眉梢攒出一个妩媚的笑，“哦？那你不如现在就去死！”话未说完，殷剑突然拔下头上珠钗，反手刺向他颈间，这个动作他在心中演练了无数遍，应当是一击毙命，从此了结一切恩怨。</p><p> </p><p>    可他只是拔掉了朱钗，稍稍侧头，珠钗贴着颈项擦过，滑下一串血珠，他对他并无防备，只是自幼经历过太多刺杀，有些习惯已成为本能。御冥夜一手握住他手腕，稍用了点力，珠钗应声而落。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜可不管人如何挣扎，抱着人直接大步走入厢房，狠狠踹了一脚，将门关闭。月影徘徊，御冥夜侧头看他，嗓音似有冰冷的森然。</p><p> </p><p>	“就这么恨我，都要丢了性命了，还想杀我？”天边一轮荒寒的月，塘边柳枝被风吹的扬起，御冥夜将他按倒在地上，扯落两人的衣服，毫无阻隔的合在一起。</p><p> </p><p>   “想！恨不得你死千遍，万遍！”</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑猛地扬起脖颈，咽下一声惊呼，本能地想推开他，抬起手，却将他揽得更紧，一条腿屈起，搭在他腰间，眼里的寒山冰凌化成一团雾气，软软地喊，“御冥夜，要么，你让我死.....”</p><p> </p><p>	说完，他垂着睫毛不言不语，不知在想什么。任由他搂着他的腰倒回地上，从上腹吻到下腹，猩红指尖摩挲着腹侧，轻咬舔舐他挺立的肚脐。</p><p> </p><p>	他这才颤了颤睫毛唇间溢出一丝轻吟，捉住他的手拽回跟前，扳过他的脸正对着他。</p><p> </p><p>	“殷少主怎么不骂了？”御冥夜眨了眨眼，先一步道出他想说的话。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑不回，就直直看着他的眼睛，抿唇不语。</p><p> </p><p>	 “那是因为.....”他一手勾上他的脖子，一手摩挲他浅色的唇瓣，狡黠一笑，“我迟早，都会杀了你！！毒死你！！！”</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜瞳孔滞缓了一瞬，依旧安静看着他。</p><p> </p><p>	“我夜夜都与你同眠，要命，就拿去啊。”他便露出尖牙来，狠狠咬上他的耳垂：“怎么，你难道不是这么想的吗？我冤枉你了？”</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑浑身轻轻一抖似乎被咬痛了，却任由他抱着他没挣扎，也没解释，冰雪瞳眸始终清澈剔透，眼神里是读不懂的深邃。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜火气却越发烧得旺，蓦地欺身将他扑翻在枕上，指爪一瞬撕裂了衣衫露出半边如玉的肩，以及胸膛半截肌肤，埋头一口咬住他纤细白皙的锁骨，由上到下的轻薄着他，直到轻轻进入了后。</p><p> </p><p>    殷剑吃痛喉中溢出一丝低吟，胸口微微起伏，半晌喑哑念出他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>	 “御冥夜。”殷剑惊诧挣扎着正想起身，后脑勺被御冥夜扣住，他三千发丝在眼前流泻而下，双手将他钳制在怀里深深吻上了唇。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜唇间尝到些血的味道，松开他的锁骨一把扣紧了下巴，抓住他手腕又拖了回去，踉跄着撞在他胸口差点压到肚子。</p><p> </p><p>	但这是什么意思？给一巴掌再喂点糖？真把他当孽畜来驯化？</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑心里冷笑，想挣扎反手甩一个巴掌上去，他的力气却意外地大，最后御冥夜索性反手勾住他的脖子将人压回地上，更深地吻上去，轻松剥开他的衣裳，露出光洁白皙的身子。</p><p> </p><p>	这是殷剑清醒状态下，他们俩第二次实质性的肌肤相亲。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜趁虚而入，随即以强硬姿态单刀直入。没什么温存前戏就一下顶进去，好像要将他的身体劈成两半，他嗔怒的瞪了他几眼后，惹得御冥夜勾下他脖子，将身体贴得更近了，还想要亲亲他，在他耳边道，“殷少主，我倒要看看谁先让谁死啊。”</p><p> </p><p>	“啊......”屋里传来他的惊呼，还有少年压抑的极低的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>	“不过是一死......痛快点！！”平时能言会道的舌头都不是自己的了，它发不出任何伶俐的声音了，只有被动的羞耻的呻吟，娇柔的嗓音隐隐震颤。</p><p> </p><p>	“不成，别急，让我来。”他紧绷的躯体松弛了一瞬，也放开一直禁锢着殷剑的手。殷剑拉起他的手，搭在自己肩上，一边轻柔抚慰着他的燥热，一边翻身，调换了两人的位置。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜跪坐在殷剑的腿中间，模样虔诚的用指剜了不少，轻轻送进待哺的穴。他将殷剑的腿搭在自己肩上，将一直隐蔽的地方就此展露。水声滋滋作响，指尖的膏也因炽热的温度融化，它滋润着尚且干涸的后穴，给它带来雨露甘霖。</p><p> </p><p>	洞穴已拓宽很多，可以进入一探究竟了。</p><p> </p><p>	他又低头吮吸亲吻了殷剑的腿跟软肉，示意他放松再放松。随着御冥夜绵软的唇传来的讯息，殷剑软了腰肢。</p><p> </p><p>	“嗯......”缺水的鱼似的挣扎，却只有纤细的腰身弹动了一下，惊起了汹涌翻腾的情欲的红浪，骂人声渐渐变成凌乱的喘息，最后这人只能用鼻息呼出一个短暂的气音。</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑本就生得一副绝世之貌，面色虽苍白胜雪，流眄顾盼。此时，汗珠沿着御冥夜雪白额角落下，却是夭夭其华，灼灼流辉，浓丽至极，勾人至极。汗珠顺着胴体没入床褥中。御冥夜只觉得自己要炸开了，脑中一团混沌，他伏在殷剑之上，双手抓住殷剑瘦削的腰，焦躁又不得其门在殷剑身上胡乱冲撞。</p><p> </p><p>	“痛快些，总也不是头一遭被畜生....被畜生给.....”他下身脆弱敏感处被他狠狠冲撞，又是痛苦又是难熬，一时难过的眼角沁出泪水，却朝他安抚的笑着。骂不过瘾又打不过，殷剑只能抿着苍白的唇，额前几缕碎发被汗浸透，湿漉漉的搭在眉眼上，手指攥紧两侧床单。</p><p> </p><p>	他稍显迷茫的眸子中映出殷剑的身影，他跨坐着，手指往身后探了探，整个人向他身下压去，却没有坐在他身上。皱起眉，痛苦地抽了口气，努力让两人的身体贴合得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>	“嘶——”他突然直起身体，紧扣住殷剑的肩胛骨用力往下推，又闷哼一声，跪了下来，终于使他完整的进入了自己。</p><p> </p><p>	艷刀生猛，带来的锥疼让殷剑闷哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>	“弄疼你了？”御冥夜怎会不知身下人受着怎样的罪孽，看着他的眉头紧皱，御冥夜忽然觉得自己这样做是不是不对。</p><p> </p><p>	“啊哈......无碍，这就不行了？”他的声音沙哑，亦隐匿着强烈的欲望，不住地抽噎着呻吟，全身的皮肤都泛起情欲的绯红。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜不再多言，只是在起伏间予了殷剑腿跟一阵细密的吻。他的唇柔软，象是花瓣，蜻蜓点水般的吻细密如雨，落在殷剑身上，落在殷剑心里，他久旱逢甘雨，做出了激烈的回应。</p><p> </p><p>	两人忽然对视，空气变得闷热，带着浅浅的腥气和浅浅的糜味，再添三分牡丹花香，竟是那般催人情动。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜看着殷剑腿间间之物不断胀大，象是出鞘利剑，他微微俯身轻轻一吻，这人浑身一颤。汹涌澎湃，殷剑连发丝都在颤抖，动人的娇喘一波波的奏出，妩媚和淫靡流转在眼角的泪水上，鲜艳欲滴。</p><p> </p><p>	疼痛却还是有的，毕竟需要搓磨，而果实变成汁液时又怎能毫发无伤。</p><p> </p><p>	约莫一二个时辰过后，殷剑原本白嫩的大腿上，就布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，白浊从身后那个羞耻的地方一并流出来。他明显能感觉到有液体从那里滑出来，可他实在没有力气去清理了，只好由御冥夜抱着一同没入浴桶中。    </p><p> </p><p>	“我知你喜泡药浴，可还舒服？”殷剑被操得昏了头，怎知他这又是哪一出新花样，猫尾连晃的力气也没了，尖耳蔫蔫儿地趴伏下来，轻轻点着头，双臂扶着浴桶，水纹被御冥夜的上上下下的动作逐渐放大，淡淡药香隐在发间。</p><p> </p><p>	约莫数十分钟，他的唇、颈侧到蝴蝶骨、甜蜜的腰窝沾了草药气，宛如清晨的露珠的弧形的光。如此这般光溜溜地坐在人命根上略显窘迫，便不由自主想要并拢双腿。御冥夜却忽然捞起殷剑，埋头凑到他腿间轻嗅，继而伸手粗暴地揉他的胯间，修长的手轻戳那开始一张一合的贪婪的小嘴。　</p><p> </p><p>	“啊——唔——”殷剑颤着身体，止不住抽噎。如此捅一刻，歇一刻，反复数次之后，殷剑内壁之内已是粉嫩斑驳，如洒满嫣红的花瓣，略加用力就敏感到不行。</p><p> </p><p>	“看来，还没被‘喂饱’。”御冥夜自言自语地道，又拍拍他红肿臀瓣，略略调整了他的姿势，让他背脊仰得更后，臀部高高抬起。</p><p> </p><p>	“坐上来些，否则，我怕伤着殷少主。”他的声音像酒一般醉人。御冥夜抽刀起身，双手揽上绝代纤腰。殷剑腰月复两侧柔软，在红烛下的玉白肌肤透显著红润光泽后更是诱人，他又忍不住轻咬一口留下齿痕。</p><p> </p><p>	昏暗的烛光映衬之下，白的愈白，红的愈红，艳得灼人的眼。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜持续轻轻舔舐着殷剑，由他的尾椎一直向上至脖颈，他咂咂舌：“书中曾写，绝代宿香，香汗湿纤腰。果不其然，香是绝代。”</p><p> </p><p>	“干就干....嗯....嗯啊....话这么多.....”他的话语失了节奏。将热水堵在外面，抽离的那一刻又将黏稠的白灼混着水推进去，他的臀肉又被御冥夜无情肆意地揉捏，雪白臀肉不断蹦跳颤抖，布满深深浅浅的指印。</p><p> </p><p>	他抽出一只手按上殷剑的小腹，任由这人在他身下难耐地拧着眉，不得章法地抬腰去主动吞吃那根东西也丝毫不为所动。又细细观赏着掌心的人，殷剑的身体肌理练得很是紧致，宽肩窄腰甚是有力，看着身上浅浅淡淡的伤痕和凹凸有致的肌理，一边加快律动，一边落下一阵如雨的吻。　</p><p> </p><p>	“啊……插慢一点，小畜生.....”殷剑低喘出声，闷闷叹了口气。细密的汗珠渗出，水下的两人已觉得有些黏腻，但正式因为黏在了一起，才那么的难舍难分。</p><p> </p><p>	御冥夜又弓起咬，发狠的咬殷剑紧致的翘臀和乳尖。唇舌利齿齐上，十几下咬得他哭声混着粘腻无力的呻吟，伏在水面上剧烈呛咳着，控制不住地分泌出一股一股恬淡的黏液，伴随此起彼伏的男性的低喘，回荡在哗哗的水声里。</p><p> </p><p>	喘息声、哀泣声、囊袋撞击穴口声和阳物抽插的水声与热气混在一处，酿成一室淫靡。</p><p> </p><p>	见他声如悲泣，汗落如雨，御冥夜原本的脸上露出一丝笑意。遂又就着冲击把性器重新插入，温软如后穴，爽得他发出低沉的微喘，色情的水色以及大力的抽插吧殷剑的呻吟撞得支离破碎，瘦弱的身体忍不住随着撞击摆出暧昧的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>	“啊——啊哈——停下，你停.....”娇弱的媚肉抽搐痉挛，随即殷剑整个儿都战栗沸腾起来，抖得无比可怜，哀哀地试图收缩合拢。奋力挣扎的白藕般纤细的手臂也显得脆弱不堪，殷剑立刻尖叫起来却因为巨大的快感而失声，扭着腰把自己往阳物上送，穴口时不时涌出清亮的淫液。</p><p> </p><p>	身子突然坐直，细长的眼内瞳孔震荡，蜜桃般晶莹的津液顺着红唇流到锁骨聚成小洼水坑。</p><p> </p><p>	“唔唔——哈.....哈.....要死了，要死了.....”犹如溺水之人大口喘息着。身后被撑得满满当当，几乎让人错觉要顶到了胃，前面一时兵荒马乱的，被顶得断断续续地喷着水，错乱的快感和羞耻感把他搅得一团凌乱，已经全然不知道自己说了些什么胡话。</p><p> </p><p>	感到柔软的甬道已被灌满，御冥夜含着那只乳尖，喉咙里滚出细细的吞咽声，身下动作却突然一停，顿住不动了。他长舒一口气，更多的精液火一般淌下，终于将绵软下来的硕大缓缓抽出。液体大半落在穴口之外，却仍有不少被填埋进殷剑敞开的内壁，点点滴滴浮在水中。</p><p> </p><p>	“啊啊啊啊啊——”身上方才还挺动不停的滑腻身子，突然痉挛了几下，小口被撑开太久，一时合不拢，失去封堵的后穴，也流淌出浓稠的白色液体。</p><p> </p><p>	足足失神半晌，殷剑呼吸间带出的泣音显露出些许脆弱，他眼角含春，抬眸凝望着门口看守的几个人。视线已然模糊不清只剩虚影，忽然颤颤巍巍瘫在御冥夜腰间，每一处都不想动弹。  </p><p> </p><p>	屋内烛火未燃，室外乌云遮月，一群寒鸦从梅树后飞过，新雪飒飒飘落。没过一会儿，屋内人忽然又变了强调，“夫君”、“夫君”地轻声叫着挠着人心。</p><p> </p><p>    7.就这样，他连被“豢养”都乐得快活。</p><p> </p><p>    次日，殷剑回过心神，睁眼看到身边俊美的面孔，眼睛直勾勾的盯着天花板，于是转过身不搭理他。</p><p> </p><p>	不同于上一次两人在地上明枪暗箭的争斗，御冥夜早已睡意全无，他睁眼睛看着雕刻精美的天花板，知道他醒过来，也知道他背对着自己。可自己懒得计较那么多，起身穿衣，道：“你醒了，好好歇着，我去命人煮粥。”</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑听见一阵窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音，没有转过头看他。</p><p> </p><p>	不一会儿，御冥夜端着一碗粥来到床边，拍了一下侧身躺在地上装睡的人：“粥来了，喝吧。”</p><p> </p><p>	殷剑很听话的坐起来，从他手里接过碗，喝完了粥，那人顺其自然的接过空碗。突然，袖子被他拽住了。</p><p> </p><p>	“你为何不怕我了？”御冥夜突然凑近了身子。</p><p> </p><p>	听人这么说，他不屑地望着水中月影想了一想，道，“若你不是这般相貌，我倒兴许会怕的。”</p><p> </p><p>	“是因我长得好看？”御冥夜斟酌片刻，自豪地问。</p><p> </p><p>	“好看？你也配？若非不是你中了蛊毒，我现在就想将你磨成药渣！”他却忍不住笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>	 “药。”话音刚落，两名侍仆端着早已备好的药进门来，恭敬垂首。侍仆端着碗要喂他喝，他痛得昏沉却不忘抗拒，喘得也越发艰难痛楚。</p><p> </p><p>	 淡淡道：“自己喝，还是被我灌下去。”</p><p> </p><p>	 非要御冥夜亲自屈膝坐于榻，配药，择细，倾倒，一套动作行云流水，一如既往将汤药递给他，他才接过一饮而尽。</p><p> </p><p>	 许是喝得太猛，让那狡猾的汤药逮着机会，顺着殷剑的嘴角，浸透那本就轻薄的衣衫，湿润了大片胸膛，饱满的朱樱在湿衣的遮掩下若隐若现，更添了几分诱人。</p><p> </p><p>	“咳咳，好了....拿走！滚出去！”殷剑不甚在意的舔了舔唇，随意的用衣袖拭去唇边残余的渣渍，一双梅花眼不知何时染上了雾色，使得他那绝色的容颜又添了几分魅惑。</p><p> </p><p>	在御冥夜的精心照料下，殷剑开始恢复了意识，在暗室受过重刑的身子逐渐硬朗了不少，反观殷剑倒有些闷闷不乐的，只要没事的时候他呆坐在台阶上抬头望着一天一个样的月亮。</p><p> </p><p>	这小王八蛋把他囚在府邸底下密室，岁终日暗不见天日，他倒是觉得过得比原先还要好，脚下的是异族上供的五彩毛毯，那里面纹着金丝，走路时会在烛火下流光溢彩，哪怕是寒冬最冷的日子，赤脚踩上也感不到一丝冷意，他的地上铺着天蚕丝血红色锦缎。</p><p> </p><p>       梳妆匣里隔三差五就会多出新的朱钗，翠鸟的羽毛让他好像嗅见春天的午后，和着露水的青蒿浓郁的香味，他再也不用为了圣教少主这个身份忍辱负重，还有精致的食物摆在面前随意挑选。</p><p> </p><p>	“都什么劳什子！！我又不是女子....倒不如送我几个好药盅.....”他想，或许他对自己也动了情，不然如何也不会有这样用不尽的耐性。</p><p> </p><p>	可这感觉是好的，有他在的日子也是好的，他还会给自己带清晨的街角热气氤氲的枣糕，那枣糕甜得很，咬在嘴里时，连天上那一半残月都要跟着笑了。</p><p> </p><p>	虚与委蛇也罢，情真意切也好，他觉得自己在御冥夜亲手编织的温柔陷阱里越陷越深，他无时无刻的利用自己，自己还义无反顾的信他。</p><p> </p><p>	就这样，他连被“豢养”都乐得快活。</p><p> </p><p>	天上干净得没有一丝云，阳光却若隐若现的，那些薄薄的雾，游窜在殷剑的手指间，不住跳跃。</p><p> </p><p>	仿佛，在一个与世隔绝的虚幻的梦境里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>